youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style)
"The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style)" is CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "The Wizard of Oz (1939)". It appeared on YouTube in August 31, 2013. Cast: *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Dorothy Gale *Genie (Aladdin) as Professor Marvel *Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) as The Doorman *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as The Cabbie *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as The Guard *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Wizard (Bad) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as The Wizard (Good) *Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Hunk *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as The Scarecrow *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Zeke *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as The Cowardly Lion *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as Hickory *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Tin Man *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) as Miss Almira Gulch *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Uncle Henry *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Auntie Emily *Max (The Little Mermaid) as Toto *The LGMs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as The Munchkins *The Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) as The Emerald City People *Chernabog (Fantasia) as Tornado Scenes: #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 1-Opening Credits #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 2-Ariel Meets Family #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 3-Somewhere Over Rainbow #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 4-Carmen Sandiego Take it Max #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 5-Ariel Meets Genie #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 6-It's a Twister (Chernabog) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 7-Ariel Meets Aurora (Munchkin Land) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 8-Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 9-Ariel Meets Maleficent #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 10-Follow The Yellow Brick Road #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 11-Ariel Meets Danny (If I Only Had a Brain) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 12-Ariel Meets Bagheera (If I Only Had a Heart) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 13-Ariel Meets Simba (If I Only Had the Nerve) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 14-Maleficent/Ariel Go to Emerald City #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 15-Bell Out Of Order/In the Merry Old Man of Oz #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 16-If I Were King of the Forest #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 17-Ariel Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 18-Bad Wizard (Percival C. McLeach) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 19-The Haunted Forest #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 20-Flying LGMs Attacks #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 21-Maleficent's Castle/Max Run Away #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 22-Huns March #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 23-Maleficent's Death #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 24-Good Wizard (Merlin) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 25-Ariel Goodbye/Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 26-There's No Place Like Home #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) Part 27-End Credits Category:CoolZDane Category:The Wizard of Oz movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels